


Teman

by asteroidsparks



Series: Secerah Mentari Pagi [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroidsparks/pseuds/asteroidsparks
Summary: Alasannya ya, karna renjun itu teman haechan.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: Secerah Mentari Pagi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034079
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Teman

Renjun itu teman haechan. Itulah kenapa saat _halloween_ tiba ia ingin sekali memakai kostum pasangan dengan renjun saat festival sekolah.

Renjun itu teman haechan. Itulah juga kenapa saat ia melihat gulali yang merah mudah, ia mengingat warna pipi renjun saat ia goda.

Renjun itu hanya teman haechan. Tapi mengapa saat haechan membaca puisi _cinta-cintaan_ di mading sekolahnya, ia hanya teringat renjun seorang.

Renjun itu hanya teman haechan. Tapi haechan juga tidak tau kenapa ia merasa harus menjelaskan kepada renjun kalo ryujin itu bukan _gebetan_ apalagi pacarnya.

Renjun itu hanya teman haechan. Tapi saat renjun memintanya untuk menciumnya, ia tidak tau kenapa seperti ada sekumpulan gajah di dadanya dan beribu kupu-kupu di perutnya.

Renjun itu hanya temannya. Tapi setelah mengecup bibir renjun yang minta ampun manisnya, dan renjun bertanya, “Chan meskipun kita abis ciuman, kita tetap teman, kan?”. Haechan malah menjawab, “Loh kamu engga tahu? kalo abis cium cium itu artinya sekarang kita pacaran!”

Renjun yang cuma temannya itu akhirnya menjawab, “Yaudah deh kalo gitu, udah terlanjur juga.” Haechan cuma tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

“Ayo cium lagi, kan udah pacaran!” celetuk renjun membuat haechan tersedak untuk kesekian kalinya.

* * *

Jangan bilang-bilang haechan kalo renjun itu sebenarnya juga tau kalo meskipun udah cium cium itu ya, ga harus pacaran. Cuma karna renjun juga _pengen_ jadi pacar haechan, makanya ia 'iyakan' saja _hehehe_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/asteroidsparks?s=01) [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/icarusandsun)


End file.
